


新世纪

by rookietigerlily



Category: TF家族, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookietigerlily/pseuds/rookietigerlily
Summary: 伤痛文学（bushi
Relationships: 宋亚轩/丁程鑫, 敖子逸/丁程鑫
Kudos: 4





	新世纪

新世纪

上

他是谁，我不知道，我只知道我也爱他。像所有人一样，所有人都爱他，所以我也爱他。

他的海报印了很多，上面的字我认不全，老板和我说是他代言了什么服装品牌，一串英文。人家捧他、宠他，愿意把海报发放到我们这种小店铺，为的是全世界、每个角落、所有人都要认识他。

我们店里常有学生光顾，许多看上去还很青春的女孩，看到他的海报，聚在一起叽叽喳喳。我也觉得开心，他长得很俊俏，很漂亮，谁不喜欢漂亮的东西呢。

我识的字不多，目前记得最清楚的是我自己的名字还有他的名字。有时我认不住我们进的那些个杂志的题目，把两本杂志搞混，这就是老板最常骂我的时候。

他骂我傻子、呆子、智障，但没骂得更难听。这倒也没什么，我妈去外国之前说我有病，脑子里的，这辈子什么都做不成。

他的名字蛮好认的，和他很相称，也很俊俏的，可惜我不会写。

我很久没有开口说话了，他的名字我却会讲。幸好只是三个字，只需要打一个磕，要是个外国人，像来接我妈那个绿眼睛的卷发男人，我可能会在这个名字上停留整整十分钟。

那些女孩子来买他的杂志，我是最积极的，来几个人拿几本，装好递过去。有一回，一个矮矮的女孩和我说，我长得和他一样好看，让我高兴了好几天。

不过他一定是比我好看的，他是个明星，我是谁？我谁都不是。如果我真的那么好看，为什么没人愿意听我讲完一句话。

老板对我很好，除了口头上骂几句，他没和我动过手。但他儿子被他揍过，我会在这种时候叫他舅舅——这是用来替他儿子求情的，平时我叫他老板。

他不爱听我叫他舅舅。我一个结巴，舅舅两个字都要费很多力才能说得连贯，老板又不是那些大慈善家，我自然得不到他施舍的亲情。他让我叫他老板。我想这样显得生分些。后来叫得多了也就顺了。

我没在电视机上见过他。我的电视机很老，是老板某天从仓库里扒拉出来给我的，附带一个放碟片的玩意儿。我拿它看各种各样的电影，看香港人拍的武侠片，也看美国人拍的黑帮片。

我听不懂粤语，也不会英文，字幕也只看得懂几个字。那我只好边看边猜剧情。有时候老板的儿子会给我讲讲他们说的是什么——他是个大学生，英文很好，不过不常着家。

老板儿子人很好。他和我差不多一起长大，我头一次见到他的时候，他还在襁褓里吃奶。那间屋子很不好闻，一股子奶腥味。我和妈妈说好臭好臭，被踹了一脚，我当时只勉强及她大腿。

不知道他小时候是什么样。我看着他的脸，眼珠子都不记得转一下。

那张服装品牌给他印的海报被我贴在床头，日日看，夜夜看。也许哪天我就能把他看活了，我想，想到他本人站在我面前就笑起来。不过因为太久没说过完整的句子，我的笑声算不上好听，有点像街口买爆米花的广东仔骑的三轮车，一上路链条就搅成一团，吱呀吱呀地，叫人听到只能盖住耳朵。

我很经常路过街口。有时早上五六点，我醒来，裹好衣服就去买早点吃。早点摊子老板年纪大了，耳背，我正好不用讲话，比些乱七八糟的手势指指点点一番。我在心里叫买早点的大叔爷爷，他听不到，我也不会说，我们做一对最和谐的爷孙。

其实我对我自己的亲爷爷没什么印象，毕竟我跟的是我妈，而我妈又和我爸老死不相往来。我都只见过我自己的老子几回，我老子的老子上哪儿找去。

不过我觉得我需要一个爷爷。我在理货的时候，会来一个带着孙女的爷爷——是老板的朋友，总来照顾生意。小孙女长得很俊，头发理得短短的，不扎辫子，像个小男孩儿。我很想去捏捏她的脸蛋儿，但是夸她漂亮懂事的话卡在两瓣嘴唇里，吐不出来，只能跟老头子挤一个我自认为灿烂的笑容。

可能是我笑得太灿烂，太阳光，小孙女第一次见我的时候哭得好大声，从我们店里飘到街口去那么大声。我当时急得冒汗，老头子只顾着哄孙女，我什么忙都帮不上。

她爷爷把她抱起来架在脖子上，小姑娘看到我摆在桌面上的杂志——封面人物当然是他，一下子就不嚎了，眼泪都忘记落下来，拍着爷爷的光头咿咿呀呀。这时候我最识相，把杂志举到她脸前，我知道，我又帮他促成了一次买卖。

广东仔蹬着破三轮路过店门口，我急急地跑出去，把杂志封面上的他指给广东仔看。我同广东仔熟悉，他捏着那本书瞧，看他几眼，又看我几眼。

“你喜欢他？”广东仔头上的破军帽歪到一边，我帮他扶正，摇头过后又点头。

他冲台阶上吐一口痰，在夹克口袋里摸摸索索，找出一根香烟和一盒火柴。他将烟端到嘴边，“那你叫我看他做什么！”他瘦得像没吃过几餐正经饭，但还是假装潇洒地抬手捏捏鼻子，留一道黑色的印痕。

我在他吐痰时就躲回阶级最上层，倚着门框听他胡诌。

“人家可是大明星！”广东仔把红头火柴弹开，猛吸一口烟，“真的好希望这些明星可以给你我点钱啦，每天在这里受苦受难！”他边说边抖脚，没夹烟的手紧紧夹克领口，烟灰随着他动作摔在台阶上，带点火星子。

他随我进店里。我走到里间去把游戏机拿出来，那是老板儿子上高中时某天带回来的，一台那时候每个人都有的小霸王。我们两个挤在柜台后面，聚精会神地对着那一方小小的屏幕。我看他打魂斗罗，企图偷偷把他撂在手边的烟掐灭。但未果，只探出去两根手指就被按下，在脑门上得到一个爆栗。

广东仔出门时又不忘作怪，偷偷在门帘上烧出几个洞，用他吸了半下午的烟屁股。不晓得是不是故意与我置气。我是后来才发现的，那些洞在绿色上好打眼，气得我想要冲去街口找他打架。

隔几天，老板带我去进货。他开来一辆黄面包车，前灯破开一个窟窿。我坐后座，老板把车开得晃晃悠悠，于是我也只好在后面东倒西歪。

车猛地停了，才上路不过十分钟。我把车窗摇下来，发现正好停在街口，有一群人堵在车前，黑压压地漫到后视镜。老板骂了一句，响亮的四个字，随即推开车门跳下去冲进人群，动作可称得上一气呵成。

我也开门下车，站在最外圈探头，说是一群人，其实也不过寥寥十几个：我轻易地认出是广东仔被围在最中间，他的三轮车倒在一边，车身的铁棍都掉了。广东仔头上的绿军帽不见了，正涨着腮帮子同一个穿皮夹克的秃顶老头对峙。

我老板也冒头了：这种事他从前是绝不理会的，只是眼下挡他的道，堵他的路，他便一定要上去掺一脚，再做点煽风点火的工作。他站到秃老头旁边，我才看出秃老头是总带孙女光顾的那位，只是几天没见，老头子又佝偻着身体，我就悄悄把他忘记了。

老板从一双擦得锃亮的皮鞋边抄起广东仔的军帽。没做什么动作，广东仔就大声叫唤起来，夹杂着几句乱七八糟的白话。我想也是用来骂人的。

你想干嘛？老板把那顶帽子在手里转着瞧了一圈，又用力拍打两下。

帽子！我的帽子，你放开它吧！广东仔眼睁睁地看着他的宝贝帽子被递到老头子手里——他被那双皮鞋的主人拦下，此刻正扭曲着身体哀号。

老头子把指头伸出来，点点自己的脑门，都叫我我秃驴了，怎么这帽子还不能给我遮遮？那顶帽子被他捏着，从边缘就皱起来，中央的红五角星硌在帽檐正上方。你要不赔钱，要不给我诚心地道个歉，咱们这事儿就算了了。他抖抖嗖嗖地半蹲下去，从脚边的黑塑料袋里拎出一条死透了的草鱼。鱼原来应当是活的，身上有一道凹下去的痕迹，开了半点口子，血把老头的手泡了个遍，结结实实地。

你看看我这鱼被你轧的！

这条鱼被他掂在手里，鱼头朝下，鳞片都被那道痕迹搅在一块，着实不算什么令人愉快的景象。我从这条鱼看到广东仔，再看到老板，发现他俩都绷着脸，好像这个血糊糊的玩意儿不存在，即便它只与他们各自不过一步。

老板开始帮腔了，小敖，你说说你，人家辛辛苦苦钓的！水库里的鱼！辅以左手手背拍击右手手心数下。末了再添一句，大家都不容易！

小敖还是只盯着他的帽子，没分一眼给那条死物。秃老头也是个横的，见对面没反应，一掌就把血肉模糊的鱼甩了过去。人群终于在此时施舍给这场灾难几秒钟噤声。

你要么道歉！要么赔钱！他脸上的老年斑好丑，我在心里暗骂，可脚或许是被北国的冬天冻住了，没法挪动半分。他身上满布血污和鱼鳞，夹克都被画成泥和尘土的颜色，只剩敞开的拉链在衣襟边闪一点冰冷的银光。我看着他，就单单是看着，他没有低头，视线在老板和秃驴身上扫来扫去，我不愿意去想他看得是什么，最终别过头走出去了。

我看不到他，但人们仍闹哄哄地围着。随着几声巨响，人群里俱是倒吸冷气的声音。离我最近的两个小男孩急得直踮脚，稍矮一点的那个问高的那个，怎么了？高的那个脖子都抻开了，龇牙咧嘴地说：“车！他的车被砸了！”

后来我见过一次那辆苦命的三轮，是广东仔秀给我的。他到头来也没道歉，更没赔钱，和我说把老秃子气得高血压发作。我的车真的好可怜，摊上我这个主人！他摸摸被踹得变形的车头，嘴里烟雾缭绕地长吁短叹一阵。

我指指他戴着的帽子。我抢回来的，他把烟屁股弹到一边，怎么样，是不是很英雄？我对着他肿起来的嘴角比一个大拇指。他嘿嘿笑了几声，语气又忽地黯淡下来，“但是我好像得走了，丁程鑫。”

“我其实挺害怕的，死秃子说这事没完，所以我害怕了。”我和他一起坐在马路牙子上，背靠他的破烂三轮：现在是真的破烂了。他听起来好像要流眼泪：“我准备回家了，然后去香港，去做那些大佬的马仔。”我想骂他是不是电影看太多，但想到他是广东人，怎样都要比留在这里强。

他一下笑起来，鼻尖已经红了。我见他眼眶已经存了两泡泪，也有点难过，广东仔是我唯一一个朋友。

那你、要、要保、保重。他立即瞪大双眼，几粒水滚下来，“你又说话了！”他好激动，一下扳住我的肩，“我都快忘记你不是真的哑巴了！”

我掐他的脸，笑着的，“操、操、操你妈！”

广东仔离开之前，我同他去滑冰。我讨厌冷，讨厌冬天，也不当滑冰是运动。只是广东仔到头来也摒弃不了对北方冬天的幻想，从秋天就开始随人在每片湖跑，最后勘查出这一个最保险的选择。

现在还没立冬，但他心里有一个滚烫的冬天，急急地拉着我在靠岸的湖面上倒下。

我们选了一个晚上，没有灯，只有月亮吊在这一片野湖头顶。

“小丁，你知道，我这一走，是要去做大事业的。”

此时的什刹海只有我和他。这是半个冬天，几个月前的各种蟋蟀、知了，要么躲进地底下，要么都冻死了。我看那轮月，钩子似的，再看广东仔，他恰好也瞧过来，眼珠子在夜里也是清清楚楚的，黑是黑，白是白。

我记起来头一次见到广东仔。老板儿子和我走到路口，也是凑巧了，他和他的破三轮就这么从我们身边过去。我没看他一眼，但衣角却被他车把扯住，所以我又只好看他一眼，对上的就是他这双眼睛。

我不怎么懂得分辨美丑，不过卧室墙上的大明星一定是最漂亮的。话虽如此，广东仔的这双眼却很容易出现在我脑海里，这令我看他也觉得好开心。他不是常常笑，一旦笑起来又很天真快乐，眼睛里饱含些难得的朝气，很光彩动人的那一种。

他同我话过，说他在家乡时养过一只小狗。他不知道是什么品种。就是小土狗啦！他一边讲一边抬手比划，它有这么大，是个黄色的小崽子，耳朵塌下来，瘪瘪的。我想不出这只狗是什么模样，但看他翘起的嘴角，也觉得这只狗一定比其他小狗还更可爱。

我外婆说我和它很像嘞。他去扒拉自己的下眼皮，她说我的眼睛像它。

我凑到他脸前细细地看，在这双眼睛里捉到一个我自己：挤着眼，蹩着眉。最后对他点头示意，他是有一双小狗一样的眼睛。

最后他把军帽上的红五角星摘下来攥在手里。我盘着腿，五角星周围的金边掉了点漆，他把背后的别针掰断，用力向湖边扔去，两根拇指反复摩挲着暗淡的红星。今晚没有一片云，我看到广东仔下巴抖得厉害，低下头，发旋正对着我。过了一会儿，五角星似乎真的亮了几分，我想是他的功劳，然后他借着月光把那颗星星递给我，“你拿着它，就记得我。”

广东仔把军帽扣回头上，嘿嘿笑了两声。我发现他长得其实很周正，不单单是好看的眼。有点像我们一起看过的古惑仔电影主角。不知道是否冬夜太漫长，一切都变柔和，我想到他被秃老头砸烂的三轮车，又觉得广东仔也只是个普通的可怜人。

下

我真真正正亲眼见到他是这一年快要结束前。也是很难得的，老板儿子把我介绍给他同学。他好贴心，同这群高级知识分子讲我是他表哥，小时候脑袋受过伤，说不成话了，但人很聪明。我们骑自行车在后海公园附近兜风，从下午至傍晚，荒废周日宝贵的几个小时。

实际上我周末是要看店的。我亲爱的表弟向老板求情，才帮我讨来这半天空闲。

表弟当然是被偏爱的男孩。小时候是，做大人了仍是，这不仅仅局限于我和老板：老板不须说，我也算他顶顶亲的表哥！老板对亲儿子倒不算有求必应——他奉行的是“父爱如山”，把一切父爱都浓缩在棍棒底下了。

几年前他升高中后变了很多，仍被他爸揍，但学会刻意避开我。这是我后来才发现的，他会锁上二楼房间的门，也没有吵嚷，我上楼只听到什么东西断开的声音——我是半个哑巴，听力必须好一点。我开始拍那扇门，嘴反复开合几次才挤出一声舅舅。老板把门打开，手里是半根晾衣架，他站在里头，背挺得笔直，从老板肩头望过来。

我来了老板自然就不打了。这是他们的家务事，只他们父子二人独有，我在这栋楼里待得越久就越明白。老板是个好人，开这间店子之前他也为别人效过力，因此算受过教育。老板由上自下看着我，我在看他儿子，他拍拍我的脸，小丁，你真是称职的长兄。

晾衣架被他插进走廊窗边的盆栽，是一盆万年青，老板以前最爱惜它。它摆了快一整年，到现在也只沦得这个下场。

我们在公园门口停下。其中一个男孩，留长发，在脑后束个辫子，说叫了新朋友一起来玩。我转头去看老板儿子，他对我露出一个微笑，我感到他搭在我肩上的手臂收紧几分。这时太阳已经落了，我们一群人聚在门口刺眼的探照灯下面，就这么等着长发男的新朋友来。

结果还是没等到，长发男挂在腰上的BB机响了几声，我瞟到他脸色变化，心想也许这位新朋友来不了了。老板儿子问他怎么了，他回答说，完了，这孙子被人打了！我身边一个戴冷帽的小年轻朝地上碎了一口，操！

我们当即决定去现场帮忙。这帮大学生群情激愤得要命，像集体参加改革运动。我被他们拥着往前走，然后跑起来，没来得及表现一点异议。我胆子小，从没参加过这种类似聚众斗殴的活动，恐怕以后也不会有，但夹在他们中间，居然从脚底升腾起一股正义感。希望此刻陈浩南降临。

等我们一行人赶到现场，那位新朋友正坐在街边的塑料板凳上喘气。长发男老远就看到他，中气十足地大吼一句，打头阵冲过去，辫子跳得生气十足。我跑在最后，老板儿子跑在我前头，边跑边回头，生怕我做临阵的逃兵。

和你打架的呢？长发男从背包里掏出一块砖，我瘪嘴笑了一下，遭来老板儿子在后颈的一捏。坐着的那位新朋友眉毛肿得老高，看上去几分可怜几分滑稽。新朋友握一罐冰啤酒，贴在凸出的肿块上，被人接走了。他截断长发男刚冒出来的话头：我怎么能知道他还是个有头有脸的玩意儿啊？

老板儿子插了一句，问到底是谁啊？新朋友说不知道，就知道是个明星，经纪人把他带去前头那个医院了，给了一千五当封口费。长发男吼一嗓子，蹦个英文词，这位可真行，你小子赚了。

我送老板儿子回学校途中路过他们说的那间三甲医院，它正在经历翻修，被圈在脏兮兮的黄色警示带里。我想到那位新朋友的话，就想去医院里看看。老板儿子瞧我向门里张望，五官都挤作一团，你要干嘛啊？你能管得了每个人吗？他今年刚入秋时过了十九岁生日，现在俨然把自己当做我的新监护人。

我把他推到医院对面，扬扬下巴要他回宿舍。他现在才显出点无措，愣在原地，去也不是留也不是。我摸一把他耳畔稍长的鬓发，他说，好吧，但你不要太晚回家，我爸可能会不高兴。

医院只有急诊还亮着灯，门口停一台黑色的轿车，我借着灯光看到它轮胎下恰好是一片新抹的水泥。我拐进门里，一个瘦小的中年女人朝我迎面走来，我没来得及躲，被她撞到一边。她连声同我对不起，慌慌张张地低头走了。她只穿了一件极薄的外套，就这么瑟瑟地走进冷风中。

我不懂我要做什么，于是在大厅站了几分钟才向里走去。左拐右拐一阵转到一扇没关的门，上面贴一张告示，我没看全懂，费力地辨别出“安全”两个字，抬头看到门框上垂下来一根因为施工被迫暴露出的电线。

我向内看去才发现是楼梯间，没开灯，只有门正对窗外的路灯和窗前的一点火光。有个人杵在刚抹过腻子的墙上，哑巴似的，烟雾把他的头脸蒙得模糊。

他就在那，侧面朝我，身板窄得像条细线。这让我反应了一会儿，原来真的是他，我真的见到他了。他和海报上很像，只是要瘦许多，发顶垂下来一片黑压压的刘海，按在墙面上的手里是快熄灭的烟头。

从楼梯间拐出来也是瞬间的事，我不愿意，也没那个胆量上前去。厚重的门阖上了，我疾走几步，再一次穿过歪歪扭扭的走廊。

隔了几天，我想起来广东仔怎么还没给我回信。

我在他启程回家后给他去了一封信，贴得是千禧年纪念邮票，一条张牙舞爪的龙。地址是他走前留下的，在深圳，离他的梦想只隔一道门。他的新地址写在烟盒背面——我送他的一包好烟，可惜现在已经记不得是什么牌子。

信是老板儿子代写的，我说一句，他写一句，最后用掉半张他学校发的信纸（顶上有某某大学那种）。他说我讲得像广东仔才是我的弟弟，情真意切，广东仔收到一定要掉眼泪。

我去问老板，这种事情我只能问他，他在邮局也有几个老朋友，以前一起别袖章的。

老板是他们这些中年人里最安逸的一个。这是老秃子与他聊天时讲的，其间提到他们一起工作那动荡的十年，我听得出老板和秃子应当是佼佼者。

老板把酒瓶底摘下来，眼皮吊着，“你真的寄了？寄去广东？”

不然还要寄去哪儿。我点点头。

“小丁。”老板吁出一口长长的气，神色为难，“他根本不是从广东来的。”

“他和你还算半个老乡呢。”

我想敖子逸不是真的有意骗我。他不是坏人，对吧？我是说，尽管他说过带坏我这种诨话，这都是玩笑，玩笑是不作数的。他是哪里来的又有甚么所谓呢？我从没觉得他这么傻，我寄出的那封信也显得好多余，我们认识的这些时间就这么蒸发了，真真像块透明的冰似的消失了。

我祈祷他一切顺利，严冬已经来了，希望他不要着凉，不要感冒，一定健康地度过这个冰冷的冬天。

后来我回想，二十一世纪的寒风终于缓和好像是从我和他认识开始。

那天是下午，风真的没再刮，我一个人看店，他就这么走进来。

厚厚的门帘被掀开时我捕捉到一点骄灼的阳光，他身上是一件颇嚣张的薄皮衣，花围巾，额发仍然是我上次见过的长度。

我在哪儿见过你。

他手指点在柜台玻璃上，仅仅隔一寸就是印着他脸蛋的折叠海报。

我眼神飘到那张海报上，又飘回来——只幸好它是背面，不然要给他发现了。他说他见过我，对，是见过的，那天我看到他把烟按灭在医院楼梯间，多白的墙，不知道是不是刚新砌过，就因为他留下来一粒熏成灰黑色的疤。

得亏我不近视。我看至他下巴的一颗痣，脆生生地嵌在嘴角不远处，又没碰到脸缘。我从没这么近地同他一般的人物接触过，总觉得他们都是无瑕的，更甚是完美的，没想到他脸上也有老天爷刻意画下的记号。

这也奇怪。他都已经住在我床头，我却从没发现他脸上的这处印迹。我们每夜共处一室，我们日日相对无言，怎么还是看漏了这颗痣。

他在我眼前打个响指，我才回神，下意识对他眨巴眨巴眼睛。他居然闷闷地笑起来，喉咙里响作一团，声音有点像我妈扔掉的那只橘色的猫，伺候得它舒服极了就呼噜几声，其余时间只会举着尾巴跳上跳下。

你不说话的吗？他把身体倾过来贴在柜面上，笑着的脸忽地一下放大。不说话就是真的见过。他从我脸侧摘下一根睫毛，放在手心里展示给我看。有人告诉我掉了睫毛是要许愿的。他一直自说自话，虽然显得没有礼貌，我还是只能极其单调地嗯一声，牙齿咬着下唇那种。

许愿吗？许个愿吧！他从柜台侧边绕进来，一下握住我双手，闭上眼嘴里念念有词。我们挨得好近，他讲的愿望我却听不清。我没舍得闭眼，会动的、会说话的他就在我面前，我们甚至牵着手，这一定是我这辈子最好运的时刻。

从那之后，他总会来找我。说故意来找我有点自作多情，因为他真的每次都来买点什么，有时是烟，有时是零嘴。老板当然知道他来，但老板告诉我他在附近拍电影，我们店应该感谢人家剧组的选址。我恍然大悟，原来他确实是图个方便，说起来挺好笑的，这一点令我轻松了不少。

他每次来还是要和我讲话，我不回，可他也不停。我想他是不是看得出我在听，他说什么我就听什么，我不想错过他一个字。

他来得越频繁，老板就越睁一只眼闭一只眼，因此发展到他来和我一起打游戏机。我们无话不谈，主要是他说我听，偶尔嗯几声他就可以继续说一整个下午。

他在新电影里扮演一个可怜的高中毕业生，喜欢男人，也喜欢女人，没法自己决定命运。他说这是文艺片必备，随波逐流的主人公与ta的故事。夏天结束了，永久性地，超龄高中生的最后一次青春被封印在汗水和鲜血里，他说这个故事是导演特意为了他写的，量身定制，只是因为他的档期把背景改成了冬天。

我们花很多时间聊天，打游戏，互相对着傻笑，却不做别的。他会在紧张的候场间隙里和其他演员一起来顺一包烟，背对着他们同我狡黠地笑笑，我们共同享有一个不能言说的秘密。等到其他人都走掉，我和他躲进里间，关上门，他枕在我大腿上做一场长长的美梦。

后来我和他真是顺理成章地搞在一起了。我分不出他嘴里有几句真心几句假意，他按游戏机时头也没抬地叫我全名的那一刻，就是那一刻，我就已经急迫地把头点得像我老板做脊椎病复建。

我当然喜欢他，我爱他，我比谁都爱他。所有人的爱全加起来都比不过我一个人。可惜这些话我没办法对他说出口，如果我真的讲了，他也一定会被我中间的磕磕绊绊逗笑。所以我没说，只是当他就着马里奥背景音说，丁程鑫，我们要不要在一起？就在这个时候我去亲他的侧脸，然后眼泪滚下来滴在我房间的旧地毯上。

我还记得他扭过头的表情，有点惊讶地微微张着嘴。他问我怎么哭了，随即也做出一个哭脸，把马里奥淹死过来替我擦眼泪。他和我盘着腿面对面，膝盖对在一处，他骨头怎么那么硬，两块钢板一样硌得我好痛。

等到我从泪水里分辨出他的脸，才发现他也在掉金豆豆，嘴角都掉下去。我也去抹他的眼泪。我猜我们看起来一定很好笑，像两只虾子似的弯腰，缩颈耸肩地互相阐释爱意。

我们在一起的时间过得很快，几乎是随着他剧组演员的杀青一点点流逝。他把我带去片场，我站在导演身后看他在监视器的模样，他看起来是一个合格的大人，我连他脸侧的那两颗痣都看不到了。导演喊了开机，他又变成剧本里的高中生，红着脸依偎在秀气的女孩怀里，就像被某种玻璃器皿罩起来，我看得见他，却无法打破这层脆弱的透明。

下午我们一起回店里，今天他话很少，一言不发地缩在我床上。我觉得他像个蜗牛，所以过去靠着他躺下，头抵住他的背，然后我们一起闭着嘴被沉默统治。

过了一会儿，他点上一根烟，摸摸眼睛，转过身搂住我。那股烟味又飘过来，我挥了挥手，五指在烟雾里变模糊。他把我的手按下，支起半个身子，咬着烟来拧我的脸。我很顺从地转过去——他不开心时抽很多烟，半下午就吸掉一包软红塔山。我不抽烟，但是广东仔从前总抽，我过肺的二手烟怕是也不算少。烟被他换到空闲的另只手，掂着我亲，从下巴颏到鼻尖，一串细细密密的吻挨过去。

他和我身量相仿，只有个头比我高一些，大约是眉梢到颅顶的距离。我们还没搞到一起去的时候，他跑来店里找我。我们躲进里间，也就是我的房间，在床脚的旧地毯上一起坐着看他刚出道时参加的歌唱比赛——他特意帮我刻了几张光盘。

他同我脸贴脸地讲话，丁儿，我发现我又长高了。我忙着关注屏幕里的小朋友，只回他几个点头：他那时候真小啊，身上是一件大红色毛衫，主持人来拉他的手，可他连眼皮都不抬一下。他也看屏幕，沉默了一会儿，又开口，说，遇到你以后我才长高的，真的，但没几个人看得出来宋亚轩长高了。

宋、亚轩。我把他的手牵过来，折去拇指和小指，端端正正地举到与他眼睛齐平。你、你长、高了。这句话碎成一片，从他名字到语气词都是遗憾，我没敢继续看他的眼睛，视线移到我俩黏在一起的手上。他笑起来，我长高啦！然后余下的三指也放下，扣在我交缠的拇指上，好像在发誓途中把我也收录进去，碰撞出一点漫长的暧昧。

我环好他的腰，想今年真的要结束了，我和他在一起了。

离明年还有整整一周的时候，他的电影终于拍完了。我去了他那个杀青仪式，就在他最后一个镜头拍完的地方，不过是站在人群最外层。我俩被乌泱泱的记者和女学生隔开。

这个仪式阵仗不大，起码对他来说，潦草的横幅和几捧鲜花，能看出他是个大明星的只有不断赶来的各色记者。我越站越远，被前面的人不断往后推，结果连他的脸都只是勉强看清。

他单手举着话筒，目光都没我这边瞟一下，感言一串接一串。我身边有个水泥台子，后面是很长一截青黑的砖墙，最上头的瓦片都碎得没剩几片能看。我没多想，也没费多少劲儿，索性爬上去光明正大地看他。我插兜靠在那段墙上，他居然看过来，穿过一片相机海里对着我挤眉弄眼：这简直是我老板儿子初中时最常见的表情。虽然我没亲眼见过上初中的他，想来也不会和表弟差多少，都是小男孩的圆脸蛋，嘟着嘴跟在我后面说，哥哥，我可以和你一起去骑自行车吗？

我给他回了一个没露齿的笑，他自然也回我一个。闪光灯一瞬间多起来我才觉出点害臊，抬起头假装看天，灰白的，什么都没有。

他晚上是过了十二点才来找我的。当时我还靠在床头翻他的新杂志，他穿一条到脚背的裤子，头发拢上去，显得特别精神。我还没锁门就是在等他来。他和投资电影的大款吃过饭，就两三次，每次都要和我大吐苦水一通，不想吃那么油腻，不想敬酒，不想和那些人说话，总之这顿饭吃得他哪都不舒服。

他推开里间的门进来之前，我就已经把杂志放到一边。他还是下午杀青时的造型，但一看就是喝多了，大衣扣子都没扣好。他喝酒不算特别上脸，我们曾比赛对瓶吹过——我的酒量及其的烂，他也没比我好到哪去，一瓶喝完就趴在我肚子上找小宝宝。

门被他轻轻关上，用得是两根手指。果然是喝多了，关了门就开始哭，无声的那种，看起来更委屈了。我从床上跳下去，把他的脸端在手里，他真的很爱哭，泪珠都从我指缝掉出来。

他也攀上我的手背，微微侧过脸去啄我的拇指。我几乎是鼓足力气才开口，你、你别、哭啦，喝酒、酒伤、伤身、身体。这一定是我几个月来讲过最长的句子。他抬起头，鼻头通红，有点惊喜的模样，眼角却落下滴彗星一样拖着长尾巴的泪。

你以后多说说话吧。我们开始接吻，从门口到床上。他从大衣口袋里摸出一个新的光盘，这是我最后那场戏，随便剪了剪，你要看吗？

他的这场戏只有两三分钟。开头是一排歪歪扭扭的树，我不知道是什么树，叶子都掉光了。然后是他，从头顶向下拍得一个镜头，我能看到哈气从他脸边飘上去。他一直在抖，刘海乱糟糟地纠在脑门上，也跟着他一起抖。这时候镜头拉远了，他拿一个粉红色的塑料打火机，袖子撕破了一截，手臂都是划伤。

我攥紧他的手，他也回握住我。“其实这个电影挺好玩的。” 我抿起嘴斜他一眼，把注意力转回屏幕。

这场戏还没配乐，背景音仍是嘈杂的人声，但我却听到他鼓起肚皮喘气，他好用力，好像在干呕，要把胸膛里的脏器都吐得干干净净。屏幕里的他抖得越发厉害了，镜头停了几十秒，缓缓再走远，我才看到他脚下踩得是什么，是一滩依旧依旧活泼的汽油——他与这些腻味的液体为伍。

他松手了，透明的粉色跌下来，掉在地上，一声清脆的碎裂声。什么都没发生，没有火舌，没有爆炸，只有他一个人立在画面最中间，平静的眼睛望着我，我就好像被刺穿。我甘心做他的标靶，我情愿当他的猎物，我想成为他最特殊的战利品。

后半夜我身边空空地醒来一次。房间里没一点动静，我在漆黑里去看窗外的月，窗台上坐着惨绿的他。

他抱着我的吉他，赤身裸体地与新天地背对背，眺我一眼就开始揉弦。吉他是新的，上面刻了一对双鱼。他像地下酒吧里的歌手那样弹得很慢，再被音节的停顿打断，最后变成一段烂缠的声响。

他跳下来，我才知道小美人鱼原来也可以是王子，生来便自如行走在浅滩沙岸。他把吉他放在地上，我想他还没醒呢，仍带着被所有人吻出的爱痕出水。他说，我们去滑冰，丁儿，我们去滑冰，趁千禧年还没结束，好不好？

最后我去赴他的约。那是二零零一年元旦的清晨——我们还是没赶上千禧末夜。街上人很少，我在太阳全升起来前就起床了。

又是那片野湖。我和他只一齐来过一次，遮头蒙脸地，没告诉他那个经纪人，混在身手矫健的大爷大妈里听冰刀将冰面刮得蹭蹭响。

他那次是头一次滑冰，手脚都不听使唤，只刚上冰面就结结实实地跌了一跤。我笑得肚子都痛了，撑着膝盖在旁边倒吸冷气。他想爬起来，未果，又换成半跪的姿势，一只手伸出来看着我。

“扶我一下！”声音脆生生地掉在冰面上，我下意识地环顾四周，真是生怕有人凭着这几个字把小祖宗给认出来了。

他瞧我做贼一样的动作，也咧开嘴笑笑，一排牙露出来。刚刚还挤作一团的眉眼又展开来，流出点帽檐也遮不到的精巧，又鲜亮，在白皑皑的一片里好打眼。

大明星，我想他真是个天生的大明星，不消得多少劳苦，不稀罕多少曲折，他在哪里都要做真正的金子。

我挪到他身边，双手牵住他使力。他顺势起身，刀刃卡在冰面里，割了几下，我瞥见水上生出两道深深的疤。也许他是摔得痛了，只刚站好就展开胳膊攀在我身上，牢牢地圈住我的脖子和肩膀。

“其实我刚才是要把你也拉倒的。”他头上那顶鸭舌帽是外国货，脑边的金属硬扣在我耳廓划来划去。好在这天没刮什么风，他嗓子里的呼噜我都听得真切。“但是你过来拉我，我又不舍得了。”他轻轻地拽一把我后脑的头发，“下次我们来，你要记得教我。”

我艰难地偏头，手在他背上拍拍，这就算答应了。

我慢慢地走到湖边才看到他。他倒在冰面中央，脚冲我，脑袋冲着绿油油的一片针松树。

太阳已经挂好了。几乎是同时，从我身后传来几声惊呼，是刚才跟在我后面的两个女孩。

我就转过身去，我想我脚步应当是踏得很响。经过女孩们的时候，他们的脸毫无血色，但还是分神瞧了我一眼。

我继续往前走。

有风吹过来，在朝阳的照耀中扬起一团纠在一起的、细细的树枝，径直朝我小腿打来。这一下用了好大的力，我被撞倒了，跪在地上，膝盖骨发出两声并拢的闷响。

不断有人涌过来，很直接地掠过我，鞋底带起的灰把我的脸都蒙起来。不用回头就知道是去那片野湖。

是吧。是为了他。我看到那滩凝固的艳色把冰灼出一个窟窿，他在正中，平展的身体旁摆一只冰鞋，刀刃一半让他的血锈得发黑，一半被他的血擦得闪光。

另一只还在他脚上，穿得整齐而漂亮。

他从前和我说，他最喜欢冬天，可他不喜欢冷。他说他要带我去南边过冬。我们要去我妈的老家，要去他长大的广州，他可以教我白话，我可以学，不用写，照着他嘴型规规矩矩地念一遍就好。

他说广州的冬天没有雪，没有冰，但是有太阳，是新世纪的太阳。他总说新世纪，新世纪来了，二十一世纪可算来了，他说，新世纪就是一切的开始，他说他要永远做大明星，永远十九岁，他不要新年来临，他要千禧年永恒。

我把他抱进怀里，无声地贴在他耳边应和。

他与我尾指束在一起。我死死地勾着他，指甲盖把手心刮得好痛。

我床头那张海报已经摘了。是他要求的，他说我们之间容不得第三个人。

我把墙上的宋亚轩叠成一个方块，我把他用作书签，存在于每一本有他没他的杂志，每一份有他没他的晚报。

他说，丁程鑫，我还是没学会滑冰。

怎么办啊？你要负责教我的。

我们一起融化在千禧年最后一夜。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾有灵感来自于电影《白日焰火》


End file.
